


Sweet Comfort

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [152]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Possession, Prompt Fic, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Sometimes all Aphrodite can offer is a quiet embrace in bed, a gentle, comforting hand. Saga appreciates it anyway.





	Sweet Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 10-26-2017)

“Stay awake.” The words are phrased as a demand, but his tone is soft and pleading. Aphrodite lifts his head sleepily, to see the huddled form of Saga curled up under his window. He hadn’t noticed the other man slip in- he is startlingly stealthy for a man of his stature. Aphrodite had been reading, but he’d just turned the lamp off to go to sleep. Aphrodite tosses back the covers with a soft sigh and crosses the starlit room to Saga’s side, coaxing him upright, guiding him to the bed with a muffled yawn. Saga looks wretched.  
  
“I’m sorry, Aphrodite. You shouldn’t have to take care of me like this, I should go,” he breathes softly, turning to leave. Aphrodite stops him, gentle and implacable.   
  
“How long do you have, do you think?” He asks instead of addressing Saga’s stupidity. Saga makes a noise that sounds a bit like a sob, and Aphrodite strokes his hair gently.  
  
“At least through the night,” he whispers. “He said there was something he needed to take care of?” Saga shudders. Aphrodite pushes him down onto the bed, pressing a kiss to his brow.  
  
“Then sleep.”   
  
“And if he comes back before morning? I don’t want to put you in even more danger. I only have so much warning.” Saga does sob now, and Aphrodite presses him back against the sheets.  
  
“Hush. Trust me to know what I’m doing, Saga,” he says, soft and light. “Now sleep.” He covers Saga’s eyes with his hand, and Saga clutches his wrist with a shuddering breath.  
  
“I do,” he murmurs, relaxing slowly, the coiled tension built up in his body draining slowly. Aphrodite sleepily considers the older man, resting his head against Saga’s chest. Aphrodite isn’t quite sure what he would do in Saga’s place, possessed by a creature of such malevolent power. Could he handle it with as much grace as Saga manages? Can he even call it grace? He sighs, soft and sweet, closing his eyes, his hand slipping from Saga’s face to twine in his hair.  
  
Saga will be gone when he wakes, he knows. He’s attuned his senses incredibly well to the moods, the approaches, and the departures the evil makes. Long blond hairs will be left in his hand, on his pillows, and that will be token enough for Aphrodite.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
